


Egg

by Serai



Category: The Faculty
Genre: 3-sentence fic, Body Horror, Gen, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: Casey's dreams terrify him.





	Egg

.  
He never feels it during the day, with its light and sound and comings and goings, no, never during the day, only at night, late at night, when the world is quiet and he is alone. He wakes in the deep from a nightmare of running and lockers falling and blood curling through chlorinated water, gasping sweat through panicked pores, and there it is. No one else knows, and Casey folds in around himself, the image of Zeke reaching for his gun rising in his mind as he feels it, a thing he can't define in a place he can't pinpoint, something small and smooth, something silent, something...

_awake._

.


End file.
